


"Winning Love" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Dallas Buyers Club (2013), Echelon - Fandom, Rayon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimaginin13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine 1: Imagine: Having met Jared on the set of “Dallas buyers club”. You both win the Oscar in your respective categories; he declares his love for you during his speech.</p><p>Original imagine 2: Imagine: You & Jared meet on set for the first time; he gets really nervous and ends up forgetting his lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Winning Love" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_-Ok, Jared’s ready. Can we bring Y/N here?_

The 2nd A.D. rushes through the set looking for you.

It was your first day at the set of “Dallas buyers club”; your agent had sent you the script a while back and you auditioned for the role of Dr. Eve Saks which you got.

You never had group rehearsals or meetings; this director worked in a different way. All you knew was that you were doing your first scene of the day with ‘Rayon’, played by Jared Leto.

You were nervous, but knew those lines inside out.

The 2nd A.D. led you to the hospital room where the scene would be done.

As you walked there in your costume you saw Jared standing by the door, looking like woman. The costume and make up department had done an impressive job to make him look like that, and you could see Jared had lost a lot of weight for the part.

_-Jared, this is…_

_-Ugh, it’s Rayon, darling_.- he cut her off.  Jared liked to stay in character.

She chuckled nervously and carried on.

 _-Sorry, Rayon, this is Y/N also known as Dr.Eve Saks._ –said the assistant introducing you both.

Jared’s eyes landed on yours and he smiled shaking your hand.

_-Hi, nice to meet you._

_-Hello, Rayon, nice to meet you too._

_-Ok guys, are we ready?!_ \- yelled the director.

You’re eyes wandered in his and the crew’s direction. You turned to Jared again and his eyes were still on you. You gave him an awkward smile, feeling a little self-conscious.

_-Ok, get into position, people! And… ACTION!_

_-Do you like this dress? Cause I think the neckline is a little plunging_. –Jared immediately delivered his line.

_-Rayon…the whole purpose of this study is to determine if AZT is helping people.-_ you answer.

- _Come on, Eve, you know there ain’t no helping me._

_-That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying._

Jared grabs your hand and pulls you closer, he puts your hair behind your shoulders and leaves his hands behind your neck. He looks deep into your eyes and you wait for him to deliver his next line but there’s only silence surrounding you and he’s just looking at you.

He realizes and looks at the director.

_-Shit._

_-What happened? CUT!_ – he says.

_-I’m sorry I, I forgot my line, I got a little distracted._

He hasn’t let go of you.

_-It’s ok, let’s do it again._

_-I shouldn’t move right? We’re gonna take it from here?_

_-No, let’s do it again._

He hesitates but lets go.

 _-I was comfortable._ –He says to you, never breaking his character and making you blush.

 

* * *

 

 You and your mom were in a limo on your way to the 86th academy awards. You were nominated for best supporting actress for DBC.

_-How do I look? I feel weird, they put me in this ridiculously expensive dress, I can’t breathe and I’m just gonna-_

_-Would you stop it, Y/N? You look absolutely beautiful, you’re freaking out. It’ll be fine. I am so proud of you.-_ she says smiling and somehow it soothes you.

You walked the red carpet and found your way to your sits. You see Jared sitting a few feet away in the same row; he looks at you and walks over with a woman on his side.

 _-Long time no see,Y/N,  you look stunning. –_ He says embracing.

_-Oh, stop that! Look at you. I love the bowtie, so classy, Jared!_

_-There’s someone I’d like you to meet, this is my mother Constance and that’s Shannon sitting there, he’s on the phone._

She smiles at you and embraces you too.

_-So nice to finally meet you; Jared told me so much about you!_

_-did he?_

You introduce your mom and as Constance says a few words to her Jared gets closer to you.

_-I’m so glad to see you, are you staying for the after party?_

_-I think so, yes._

_-That’s great, I’d like to talk to you._

You and Jared became close while filming but your packed schedules never allowed you to meet. There had been a few phone calls and skype but not too often.

The ceremony began and before you knew it your category was next.

You felt so nervous and blessed at the same time; you didn’t even believe your agent when she told you about your nomination for best supporting actress and there you were. She also told you that Jared was also up for best supporting actor. The two of you congratulated each other that day via Skype.

Christoph Waltz presented your category and when he paused to open the envelope to reveal the winner everything happened in slow motion; He leaned in the microphone.

_-And the Oscar goes to…_

He read the card and leaned in the microphone.

_-Y/N!_

The audience erupted in cheers. You froze as your mom hugged you. You slowly stood up, not really knowing what to do, you felt like you were in a dream. Jared ran towards you.

 _-Congratulations! -_ He whispered in your ear as he gave you a quick hug.

You walked up the stairs hoping not to fall over because of your trembling knees.

* * *

 

Jared’s category was next after your speech.

Anne Hathaway was presenting it. You looked over at Jared and winked as she opened the envelope, he smiled.

_-And the Oscar goes to… Jared Leto._

Everybody started clapping, he hugged his mother and brother and walked over to you and hugged you one more time, kissing your cheek before going up the stairs.

_-Incredible. Ellen, I love you. To my fellow nominees, I’m so proud to share this journey with you. I’m in awe and have so much respect for you all. To the Academy, thank you. In 1971, Bossier City,_ _Louisiana, there was a teenage girl who was pregnant with her second child. She was a high_ _school_ _dropout and_ _a single mom_ _, but somehow she managed to make a better life for herself and her children. She encouraged her kids to be creative, to work hard and to do something special. That girl is my mother and she’s here tonight. And I just want to say, I love you, Mom. Thank you for teaching me to dream. To my brother, Shannon, the best big brother in the world, you’re a true artist. Thank you so much for sharing this insane and amazing adventure that is 30 Seconds to Mars, and for being my best friend. I love you. Thank you._

_There’s actually someone else I’d like to thank deeply. An Oscar winning actress named Y/N who I met on set; -_ You show a big smile when he makes eye contact with you- _you deserve it I am proud of you and… -_ he looks back at the audience- _she had such a strong presence and beauty that she made me forget my lines for a second. I found a friend in her while we were shooting and now… i… have… found someone to love…_

Jared says the last words looking straight into your eyes again and the room cheers; you widen your eyes in surprise and then laugh nervously, blushing as you take his words in. A love confession.  You blow him a kiss before he leaves the stage.

The ceremony ends and you attend the after-party; you and Jared sit together with a bunch of other people and everybody comes to congratulate you. Neither of you mention anything about his speech but there’s never really enough intimacy to do so.

The celebration goes on for a while; Jared gets close to your ear.

- _Go with me somewhere_.- he whispers.

You’re at the hotel’s pool entrance, led by Jared.

_-I think we should jump in the pool._

_-What? Are you crazy?_

_-Why not? We just won a freaking Oscar._

_-Jared, it’s 4AM, no one should be in the pool and this is a very expensive dress that I don’t really own._

_-Exactly._

Before you know it Jared grabs your hand and runs towards the pool, dragging you along. You scream and end up submerged.

You both come out to the surface and burst out laughing.

 _-Ok, fuck the dress I guess…-_ you say.

_-Fuck the dress._

The laughter dies down and you stare at each other. It’s just the two of you under the moonlight, inside a big pool.

Jared slowly swims towards you.

 _-You look beautiful.-_ he  says.

_-Did you mean what you said about me in your speech? How did we get here, Jared?_

_-Y/N , I had never experienced anything like this in my entire life._ _You are something I never thought could exist for me. No one in this world knows the feeling that I get when I see you or even hear your name. I’m drawn to you; from the first day we met. I don’t know how you feel, you don’t have to say anything I guess… maybe this doesn’t make sense right now._

_-it’s almost sunrise, we’re in a pool, we attended the Oscars… and won! I think I like the fact that nothing makes sense. Jared, I like you, I really do. I was sad when you were the first to finish your scenes and I missed you terribly. But we never had the time._

_-Do we have it now?_

Jared gets closer to you. Your noses touch but he looks at you as if asking permission, you look at his lips and he takes the hint. He leans in slowly and you close your eyes; he kisses you softly and taking his time.

After you pull away you immerse yourself in his blue eyes; his mouth is partially open so you lightly brush your fingertips over his lips and he attacks you with a passionate kiss this time, pulling you close to his body in a desperate manner as you put your arms around his neck.

It was the perfect ending to a perfect night. And the best part was that it wasn’t over; it was just starting.


End file.
